The Phoenix and the Demon
by RavenNight23
Summary: After being saved by Dante, Akira learns Mundus is after a missing princess of an allied kingdom as she finds clues to her own past. Dante, Akira, and Vergil must find the princess before Mundus destroys everything they love.
1. Prologue

_Many years ago, a kingdom had ruled the land. The king and the queen were loved by all that lived in the land. The king and the queen were also known by all as the Phoenix King and Phoenix Queen. They had many allies, including Sparda and his queen, Eva. Sparda and the Phoenix King freed humanity from the oppression of Mundus, the former Demon Emperor and Sparda's former master. After many years, the human realm was freed and with it came new light. The Phoenix Queen gave birth to a baby girl as Eva gave birth to twin sons, and celebrate their births, both kingdoms launched flying lanterns into the sky. However, Mundus had heard of the princess' birth and made an offer to the Phoenix King that when the princess came of age to wed, she would become Mundus' wife and the union would unite the demon realm and the human realm._

 _But after the deal was made, a demon escaped from the demon realm and kidnapped the princess. It was soon discovered that Mundus had planned to take the child even if a deal was made, so the Phoenix King declared war on the Demon Emperor. The Phoenix army was defeated and the kingdom fell, leaving no one alive. Sparda had heard of Phoenix King's declaration of war and the fall of his kingdom, he knew his kingdom was next, so he prepared his army and sent out a search party for the missing princess, but no sign of the princess and had eventually given up. Sparda decided that each year on the princess' birthday, the kingdom would light lanterns in honor of the princess and her kingdom, hoping someday the princess would return_

 _Not far from Sparda's kingdom, a middle-aged man was returning from a fishing trip in the middle of the night when he heard the sounds of a child crying. He saw the child was an infant and no sign of the child's parents. It was obvious the child was abandoned by her parents as the man picked up the infant. The infant stopped crying as the man walked home to his wife and showed her the child. The wife agreed to it and so they named the child Akira Bloodgrave._

 _Meanwhile, Mundus knew the princess was still alive after he learned the demon he sent to kidnap her was going to double-cross him and kill the child. He sent out his Hunters to find the princess and prepared his army for an assault on the human realm. He knew it would take time after his assault on the Phoenix Kingdom as he waited as well for the princess to return._

* * *

 **It's a new story that had been going on in my head and thought it was something different.**


	2. A Chance Meeting!

**18 years later**

A young woman with long brown hair and emerald green eyes overheard shouting from her father, making her run to him. She and her parents were on a fishing trip as she helped the old man pull the rope and sadly they were met with nothing. "Nothing again!", the old man shouted, "The war has taken so many things from us. Our home, our land, and now our source of food" "Father", the young girl said, "the war was eighteen years ago. Perhaps we should fish somewhere else" "Akira is right Noctus", the girl's mother said, "This place hasn't had much luck with other fishermen" "Perhaps Akira is right Beatrice", Noctus said, "Let's head to the port of Fortuna to restock our supplies" "Father! Mother!", Akira said, "There's something in the water" Noctus and Beatrice walked over to Akira and they saw something moving in the water. "It must've been a shark", Noctus said, "Perhaps these devils are the ones responsible"

Night had fallen and Akira was still awake when she heard, "It was a night like this I had found you" She turned to see Noctus looking toward the moon as he continued, "The war had started then and I found you on the side of the road. You were so young and frail, innocent to the world, but I knew there was something special about you" "Father", Akira said, "I've been having these strange dreams, lately. I dream about two young men, the same age as me I think. One wearing red and the other wearing blue, and they were standing in front of me and the one in red held out his hand to me as the other said something but I couldn't hear him" "Hmm", Noctus thought it over, "I wouldn't know about these young men but I believe they are somehow attached to you. In time, your life will begin, and you must decide for yourself where your destiny will take you" Akira looked at him in confusion as he walked back to Beatrice who was sleeping when they talked. Akira thought about what he said and decided to go to her makeshift bed and fall asleep.

The next morning, Akira, Noctus, and Beatrice were a mile away from the port city of Fortuna. The town was peaceful and tranquil with Sparda's castle a horseback ride that would take half an hour to get to. "Father", Akira said, looking at the castle, "It's Fortuna Castle" "Yes", Noctus said, "The castle of our great king, Sparda. Magnificent architecture. After our beloved king dies, one of his twin sons shall inherit the throne someday" Akira looked back for a minute when a serpent sprouted from the water and roared loudly. Akira jumped and screamed as the serpent slammed into the ship, causing the ship to break in half and flip it. Akira was able to swim out but saw her father and mother were stuck and drowning. She tried to free them but the ship was sinking and fast. Akira swam to them but her parents were stuck, and as she tried to free them, Noctus yelled as much as he could underwater for her to go but she didn't listen.

Akira accidently let go of the air she was holding in and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as she blacked out. Akira slowly opened her eyes and looked to see a young man with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a red leather jacket, no shirt, baggy pants, and what looked like combat shoes. "Are you ok, babe?", he asked with concern with the crowd looking at the scene. "Um, y-yeah", Akira said as she shivered, "I-I think so. Just cold" He took off his jacket and put it around her as some guards shouted for people to move. "Prince Dante", a guard asked, "are you alright?" Akira looked at the young man, who was called Dante as he rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Let's take this girl to my father and get her into some clean clothes. Anything from the demon that attacked?" _'Th-that was a demon?',_ Akira thought as she continued to shiver.

"We killed it once it came back up", the guard reported as Dante lifted her up bridal style, "but there were no other survivors from the boat" "So it was just her, then", Dante looked to Akira and noticed she was asleep as he said, "Come on, let's get to my father and fast. This girl is freezing and she needs help" He saw a white horse ready for him and he placed the young woman on the horse carefully and got on. "Don't worry, babe", he said as he got the horse to gallop with the guards behind him as he galloped to the castle, "You're in safe hands, princess"

* * *

Dante was walking around the castle when a servant called out to him, gaining his attention. "Lord Sparda wishes to see you" He nodded as he thought, _'I wonder what Pops wants'_ He entered the throne room and saw his father with his white hair slicked back and down. He wore a monocle and an aristocrat outfit as his mother with her long blonde hair and gentle ice blue eyes as she wore a black dress with a red shawl over her shoulders. Dante noticed his older twin, Vergil, with his hair white as well and slicked back wore a long, three tailed light blue coat, a sleeveless shirt, dark blue, nearly black pants, and dark yellow boots. "Ah, Dante", Sparda said with a smile, "I'm glad you made it" "What's up this time, Pops?", Dante asked. "As you know", Sparda explained, "with Mundus possibly returning with his army to finish what he started eighteen years ago, your mother and I have to rally our allies, but word is that demons have already began to invade, which means" "Mundus is coming", Vergil surmised, "And with his Hunters still looking for the princess of the fallen Phoenix kingdom" "He's bound and determined to find her so he can have a mistress", Dante said, crossing his arms. "The thing is before Mundus made that damned deal", Sparda said with a sigh, "The king and I had planned that one of you two would be to wed her once you came of age"

This new information made Dante and Vergil's jaws drop and look to each other in shock. "Are you serious, Pops?", Dante asked, "Have the princess marry one of us?" "It would have united our kingdoms, Dante", Eva explained to the younger twin, "It was undecided on who she would marry when Mundus arrived" "But that must not be the reason Father had summoned us", Vergil said. "You're right, Vergil", Sparda said, "Your mother and I are planning on leaving to gather my allies, so Vergil will assume the throne until we return" Vergil and Dante looked to each other, which was no surprise there, considering he is the oldest of the two. "I know this is a sudden notice, boys", Sparda said, "but we need to be prepared for the worst case scenario" "I think we understand, Father", Vergil said. "Good", Sparda said, "Dante, Eva. I want to speak with Vergil in private" After leaving the throne room, Dante looked out to the village when Eva said, "I've noticed you've been training a lot here lately. Normally, when you train you have it to distract you" Dante looked to his mother and with a slight blush as she laughed a bit, "Son, I know what goes on in that room of yours when you chase the maids in the castle" That last comment made the half-devil blush more, making his dear mother laugh more. "Don't worry, Dante", Eva smiled, "Your father actually put a spell on you and Vergil to make sure you two don't do anything stupid before you got married" Dante just sighed as Eva said, "In all honesty, what's bothering you son?" "Mother", Dante said, "I want to know if because of us, would the princess have to marry Vergil?" "I do not know, Dante", Eva said, "Her mother and I were good friends as your father was to her father. I do know is that if the princess were to marry, I would've picked you"

* * *

Dante decided to walk around the marketplace as he tried to process this new information about the Phoenix Princess. _'Me? Marry the princess?'_ , Dante thought as he continued to walk, _'Would the princess ever like me? Or Vergil for that matter? What was her name? If I only knew her name I would find her and bring her back myself, if she's still alive'_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when screaming was heard. "That's from the port", he mumbled as he ran to the port. When he reached the port, he saw a serpent demon roaring as loud as it could as he asked someone, "What happened?" "I don't know", a merchant said, "But a ship was destroyed with three people on it" Before he even had a chance to say anything, Dante took the risk and jumped into the water head first. He swam to the sinking ship when he saw a young woman outside the ship, trying to pull on the wood as if trying to free someone. By the time he reached her, Dante saw an elderly man smile at him and a look in his eyes that said, "Thank you" when the serpent's tail smashed into the ship, killing the elderly man and woman as it was driven down further, giving him time to reach the surface with the young woman.

He broke the surface and gasped for air, holding onto the girl by her waist with one arm and swam to the docks. A couple of merchants helped him and the woman onto the docks when someone shouted, "She's not breathing" Dante quickly began to get some air into the young woman, and after a few tries, the young woman coughed up some water and began to breathe. He saw the woman had dark brown hair and green almost emerald colored eyes. Her dress was torn at the sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt and was covered with rags. "Are you ok, babe?", he asked with concern with the crowd looking at the scene. "Um, y-yeah", the young woman said as she shivered, "I-I think so. Just cold" He took off his jacket and put it around her as some guards shouted for people to move. "Prince Dante", a guard asked, "are you alright?" Dante merely rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Let's take this girl to my father and get her into some clean clothes. Anything from the demon that attacked?"

"We killed it once it came back up", the guard reported as Dante lifted her up bridal style, "but there were no other survivors from the boat" "So it was just her, then", Dante looked to Akira and noticed she was asleep as he said, "Come on, let's get to my father and fast. This girl is freezing and she needs help" He saw a white horse ready for him and he placed the young woman on the horse carefully and got on. "Don't worry, babe", he said as he got the horse to gallop with the guards behind him as he galloped to the castle, "You're in safe hands, princess"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters lately. Been getting writer's block bad for Darkness into Light and my AoT/DMC crossover but hopefully the next time I post it will be one of those stories next**


End file.
